The present invention relates to a switch device having three operators aligned in one direction, and a technology for improving its operability.
Conventionally, in a handy electronic apparatus such as a portable telephone and the like, a so-called jog dial is employed as a switch device for making selections, and the like, from a plurality of items (processes).
Also, there are switch devices, which have two push button switches aligned with the jog dial mentioned above in between, for confirming and executing the selection made from predetermined items through the jog dial mentioned above.
However, the jog dial and the two push button switches have the problem of poor operability.
That is, operation of the jog dial and operation of the two push button switches are usually carried out by using the same finger (for example, the thumb). However, no particular improvements are applied to the relationship (shape, relative position and the like) between the operators for the push button switches and the dial section (operator) of the jog dial. When operating the push button switch subsequent to an operation of the jog dial, the finger used to operate the jog dial must be moved away from the dial section, and it must be shifted to the operator of the push button switch. Thus, its operability is poor.
Also, when the three operators are closely arranged, there is a problem in that so-called simultaneous pushes, or accidents in which two adjacent operators are pushed simultaneously, happen frequently.
Therefore, the present invention makes it an issue to improve the operability of the operators in the above-mentioned switch device in which two operators are aligned with one operator in between, and also to prevent simultaneous pushes of a plurality of operators.
So, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a switch device according to the present invention is a switch device having a middle operator and two closely placed outer operators positioned to both sides of the middle operator, and is one in which an operation plane of each of the outer operators is formed with a slanted plane which becomes higher the further it is from the middle operator.
Thus, in the switch device according to the present invention, the outer operators adjacent to the middle operator can be operated just by putting a finger pad on the middle operator and then shifting the finger as if to roll it over the middle operator. Hence, it is possible to improve the operability, by one finger, of the switch device having three operators.
Also, in another switch device according to the present invention, the outer operators are rotatably provided on a rotation shaft which is substantially orthogonal to the alignment of the three operators, and substantially orthogonal to the direction in which operation planes are pressed, and further, the rotation shaft is placed on a side of the outer operator closer to the middle operator.
Thus, in another switch device according to the present invention, when the middle operator is operated, the outer operator can not be operated, and when the outer operator is operated, the middle operator can not be operated. Hence, it is possible to prevent so-called simultaneous pushes.